Karena dirimu
by R-Daisy
Summary: [Sequel Love & smile] Karena dirimu aku bisa kuat, karena dirimu bisa tegar, dan karena dirimu adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Bad summary/ oneshoot/ kumohon review.


_**Halo, aku datang lagi! fiksiku memang rada aneh dan ngebosenin tapi aku sangat suka banget sama pasangan ini. Mereka tuh pasangan yang paling unyu buatku! Aku tahu kalau pair Naruhina banyak banyak penggemarnya jadinya aku semangat membuatnya. Aku memang kurang terkenal di pair ini, karena aku silent readernya. Biarpun aku sering mampir ke pair-pair yang lain, karena aku ini Hinat-centric tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau pair Naruhina adalah pair pertama kali aku sukai. Aku suka banget sama Naruto sih! Oh ya sudah cukup curcolnya.**_

_**::::Spesial terima kasihku untuk para komentar fiksi Naruhinaku sebelumnya::::  
Author tanpa nama, login, Itanatsu, Mchyafii, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Blue-senpai, Aggee, Master, Guest, KandaNHL-desu,dan Namikaze Yuli.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih juga atas dukungan kalian! Maaf bila ada kesamaan judul ataupun isi cerita, jujur fiksi ini berasal dari otak author yang rada oneng. **_

_**NARUTO **_milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Karena dirimu **_milik _**R-Daisy**_

_**T (Teen) Romance, Drama dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

::::**Warning**::::

AU, OOC, Oneshoot, Typos (Selalu ada), Gaje, Abal, Tidak sesuai EYD, Judul pasaran, Ide cerita ringan mungkin pasaran dll.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

Pria berusia tepat enam puluh tahun itu menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, meskipun masih berjiwa muda sekalipun pria itu tetapnya seorang kakek-kakek yang mudah lelah dan mengeluh. Dia memejamkan mata sapphirenya lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dia telah melewati berbagai macam kehidupan. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola terbaik telah tercapai. Setiap klub yang ia singgahi mulai dari klub lokal sampai klubnya di Eropa selalu Berjaya, berbagai penghargaan telah dikecapinya dan rekornya menjadi pencetak gol terbanyak di dunia sampai saat ini belum ada yang mematahkan. Dialah sang striker kilat dari Jepang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Di balik dari kehebatannya, pastilah ada orang-orang yang selalu mendukungnya dan memberinya semangat. Orang tuanya yang tentunya sudah pasti, teman-temannya tentunya sudah tidak aneh dan yang paling istimewa di dalam hidupnya belakangan ini adalah seseorang wanita yang amat dicintainya. Seorang wanita yang telah memberinya seorang putra dan seorang putri. Seorang wanita yang tak akan tergantikan di hatinya. Sang Hyuuga yang berganti marga, isterinya, Uzumaki Hinata.

Ya, Uzumaki Hinata, Hinata Uzumaki. Biarpun beberapa kali dia mengucapkan hal itu tak akan berubah sama sekali. Tetaplah pantas, dan malahan terdengar renyah di pendengarannya.

"Ayah."

Yang dipanggil masih memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Ini suara lembut isterinya.

"Ayah…"

Yang dipanggil masih saja terdiam. Biarpun mereka telah mengarungi bahtera rumah tangganya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, Naruto tak pernah bosan dengan warna suara isterinya.

"Ayah?"

Berdesir, darahnya selalu berdesir cepat setiap kali isterinya memanggil namanya. Padahal mereka bisa dibilang sudah tua tapi rasa ini tak akan pernah berubah. Cinta suci mereka.

"Ayah disini sayang" Kali ini pria tua itu menyahutinya. Mata sapphirenya terbuka.

"Dimana?"

"Sedang melihat bongsaiku sayang."

Mendengar hal itu Hinata segera menghampiri suaminya di taman belakang kediaman besar mereka. Meskipun langkahnya tak secepat dulu tapi langkahnya tetaplah seirama seperti dahulu. Deritan kayu jati menguasai kesunyian kala siang. Cucu-cucu mereka kini masih berada disekolahnya, begitupula dengan putra dan isterinya yang masih berada di kantor. Kini mereka hanya di temani dua orang pelayan yang sedang merapihkan kediaman mereka. Arsitektur rumah mereka sengaja dirancang secara tradisional mengingat ini adalah permintaan Hinata. Isterinya pernah menyandang Yamato Nadeshiko terbaik di Jepang.

"Ayah… ternyata kau disini."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Isterinya. Di tangannya yang tak lembut dulu itu kini sedang memegang nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua ocha.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Baru jam Sembilan."

"Oh."

Hinata tersenyum melihat suaminya meminum ochanya. Sudah berpuluh tahun dia tinggal bersama dengan pria itu tak pernah sedikit pun merasa kecewaan dalam hidupnya. Bahkan dia tak menyangka hubungan mereka sampai sejauh ini. Walaupun semasa hidupnya dia selalu merasa kesepian karena profesi suaminya yang seorang pesepak bola kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Setelah suaminya mengalami cedera kaki yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bermain sepak bola lagi, Naruto gantung sepatu dari dunia yang membesarkan namanya tersebut pada usianya yang menginjak 48 tahun. Pernah dalam perjalanan pernikahan mereka di terpa badai besar sampai-sampai kehidupan mereka sampai di ujung tanduk. Kehidupan harmonis mereka pernah terusik oleh seseorang. Namun karena kepercayaan mereka begitu kuat, dan cinta mereka begitu besar sehingga masalah itu dengan mudah terlewati.

"Ayah, putri kita akan kemari dengan suaminya."

"Saki-chan… benarkah, kapan?" Naruto tampak sumaringah mendengarnya, dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lagi melihatnya.

"Hari ini. Mungkin entar malam mereka baru tiba."

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu! Ayah sudah tak sabar, ayah benar-benar merindukannya."

Wanita tua bermata lavender itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pengakuan suaminya lalu menyesapi ocha yang hangat.

"Ayah kan dua hari yang lalu baru ketemu, masa' sudah kangen lagi, hm?!"

"Ayah… hanya merasa aneh saja, tak menyangka putri ayah benar-benar sudah menikah."

Hinata masih tersenyum "Waktu terus berjalan ayah."

"Hm, ayah tahu. Ayah hanya tak percaya saja, sayang."

Hinata kembali lagi tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tampak lesu sekarang.

"Padahal ayah merasa seperti baru kemarin mendengarnya menangis dan sekarang…. Dia terlihat selalu tersenyum. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya!"

"Dia tetap gadis kecil kita, ayah."

"Hum…. Ayah merasa bukan ayah yang baik."

"Ayah adalah sosok yang baik, kok."

"Tidak, sayang. Bagaimana orang seperti diriku telah menjadi sosok yang baik? Aku… aku…" Naruto memegang keningnya, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi frustasi.

"Ayah?" Alis Hinata berkerut khawatir sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

Mata sapphire itu melirik bahu kanannya lalu menatap isterinya yang menampilkan wajah kegusarannya.

"Hinata…. Apa ini yang selalu kau rasakan ketika aku tidak di sisimu?!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, dia sedikit terkejut. Apalagi ditambah dengan wajah Naruto yang seperti terluka, Hinata hanya bisa terpaku "A-ano… Na-Naruto…"

Mereka pun menciptakan kesunyian, dan dalam seketika suasananya pun menjadi canggung. Sudah lama sekali masing-masing dari mereka tak pernah lagi memanggil nama kecil mereka. Sejak pernikahan Naruto selalu memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan mamah kalau bersama dengan anak mereka atau sayang kalau mereka sedang sendirian, sedangkan Hinata selalu memanggilnya ayah setiap bersama anak mereka ataupun hanya berduaan saja. Dan jikalau Naruto sudah memanggil nama kecilnya, berarti Naruto sudah melepaskan batasannya dan sudah pasti ada pikiran yang sangat mengganggu suaminya tersebut. Hinata hanya menghembus nafasnya perlahan.

"Naruto…" panggil Hinata dengan lembut ketika suaminya tak lagi menatapnya sekaligus memecahkan kesunyian.

"…." Naruto tak menyahutinya, dia terlarut dalam pikiran.

"Naru-"

"Ketika aku melihat putri kita bersama suaminya, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ketakutan." Potong Naruto.

"…."

"Ketika dia pergi bersama dengan kebahagian yang lain, aku takut dia lupa denganku."

"…."

"Aku juga takut dia tak akan kembali lagi."

"Naruto…."

"Melihatnya sekarang ini, aku merasa kesepian."

"…."

"Saat menyadari dulu aku tak punya banyak waktu dengan kalian, aku juga merasa sedih."

"…."

"Aku merasa tak berguna. Aku merasa terlalu egois."

"…."

"Meninggal kalian sendirian di belakangku menuju Eropa, membuatku sadar kalau aku telah mengorbankan kebersamaan kita."

"…."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Ketika Naruto banyak bicara Hinata akan senantiasa terdiam dan larut dalam ocehannya. Wanita itu tak pernah merasa ocehan Naruto mengganggu. Rambutnya yang pirang mengkilat kini telah menua, pria tua itu menatap pohon bongsai-bongsai di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. Kesunyian yang melilit mereka membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya sejak awal Naruto tak berniat mengutarakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Namun pikiran itu telah meracuni dirinya sehingga tak sanggup lagi untuk di sembunyikan.

Dia memang sudah tahu sejak lama dengan resiko yang dihadapinya. Namun dia tak pernah menyangka kalau ini lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang telah dia sangkakan. Dia menyadari hal ini setelah pernikahan putri bungsu mereka seminggu yang lalu. Sewaktu Naruto menikahkan putra pertama mereka dia tak pernah sesedih ini, mungkin karena putra mereka bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya memang tinggal bersama mereka sehingga Naruto tak merasa kehilangan. Dan begitu putri mereka sudah tinggal bersama suaminya, dia merasa amat kesepian.

Hal ini kembali menyentakkan pikirannya. Tapi kalau melihat isterinya sekarang ini, dia merasa ingin tahu seperti apa perasaannya dulu kepada dirinya. Naruto tak merasa ada yang salah dengan isterinya karena sampai sekarang ini Hinata selalu melayaninya dengan baik. Tapi yang salah adalah entah kenapa sampai saat ini dia tak pernah menunjukkan rasa kecemburuannya. Isterinya tersebut tampak selalu tenang di depannya. Dia jarang sekali menampilkan perasaan sedihnya, ketika di Tanya pun wanita itu akan selalu menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Naruto jadi teringat akan masa remajanya. Saat dia memutuskan berkencan dengan gadis yang menyatakan suka kepadanya, dia tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Namun karena banyak godaan, akhirnya tanpa sadar dia melakukannya. Dulu dia hanya patah hati kepada teman masa kecil yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, sehingga dia memutuskan berkencan dengan gadis lain untuk bertujuan membuat teman masa kecilnya cemburu. Namun sayang usahanya malah gagal, justru dia malah terjebak dengan pesona gadis itu. Saat Naruto menyadari kalau dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu, saat itu pula dia amatlah menyesal. Dia sadar kalau selama ini dia salah menganggap gadis itu sebagai selingannya di kala dia tengah patah hati. Diam-diam dia mulai menjauhi gadis yag telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, apalagi di tambah dengan gossip-gosip yang kurang mengenakkan baginya.

Alih-alih ingin menjauh dari gadis itu, Naruto malah semakin suka pada gadis itu. Hal yang paling disukainya dari gadis itu adalah sikap tenangnya menghadapi berita miring tentang hubungan mereka dan sikap gigih yang di miliki gadis itu membuat Naruto semakin terpana. Hingga akhirnya pun Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kepada gadis yang sangat dia sukai dan bertekad mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Naruto…. Saat itu a-aku selalu m-memimpikanmu" ucap Hinata terbata memecahkan keheningan.

"….."

"Saat Na-ruto tidak a-ada a-ku selaiu menangis sendirian."

"….."

"A-aku selalu merasa h-idup sendirian dirumah besar ini."

"….."

"A-aku juga ta-kut kalau Naruto tak kembali lagi."

"….."

"Walaupun Naruto suka memberi kabar i-tu tak cukup bagiku."

"….."

"Tiap a-aku kangen pada Na-ruto, aku pasti s-selalu me-natap fotomu ataupun me-mandangi putra kita yang amat mirip denganmu." Kali ini pipi Hinata merona.

"Hinata."

"A-ku tiap saat selalu merindukanmu."

"Aku juga Hinata. Aku selalu merindukan kalian." Sahut Naruto sambil menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan isterinya yang mungil.

"Tapi rindumu tak sebesar rinduku!"

Naruto tampak terperangah ketika isterinya membantahnya dengan lantang, sedikit terkejut juga melihat isterinya menampilkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya. Apalagi kini dia mengembungkan pipinya yang chubby, Naruto tiba-tiba gemas melihatnya.

"Karena Na-ruto bisa menyibukkan diri dengan ber-main sepak bola seharian, sedangkan aku… hanya bisa berkebun untuk melampiaskannya."

"Um… Kau b-benar." Naruto sedikit grogi mendengarnya dan seketika genggaman tangannya longgar.

"Saat rumah tangga kita hampir hancur karena wanita yang tak kukenal sama sekali"

"!"

"A-aku takut sekali. Aku sangat cemburu!"

"Hinata."

"Apalagi yang paling kutakutkan adalah saat kau mendiamkanku, tingkahmu yang tiba-tiba itu seolah-olah menunjukan kalau gossip itu adalah benar."

"Itu…"

"Aku benar-benar takut kalau Naruto tiba-tiba menceraikanku, aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu!"

Mendengar penuturan isterinya membuat mata sapphirenya membola. Bercerai, Naruto tak pernah membayangkan hal itu dan bahkan tak akan pernah memasukan kata-kata rancu itu ke dalam hidupnya. Apa jadinya kalau hal itu akan terjadi? Naruto yakin kalau dirinya tak akan bisa bernafas lagi.

"H-Hinata! Aku telah bersumpah tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu! wanita itu hanya menjebakku, tapi itu tak pernah berhasil! Karena aku selalu memikirkan kau Hinata dan anak-anak kita." Sanggah Naruto dengan panik sambil menggenggam erat kembali tangan Hinata.

"….."

"Semua cintaku hanya untukmu dan anak-anak kita"

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Aku selalu mempercayaimu." Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Mereka kembali terdiam. Kehangatan matahari yang sedang-sedangnya menerpa kulit mereka. Pembicaraan mereka tadi membuat mereka kembali merenung. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam mereka tersenyum. Masa-masa yang sulit dulu tinggallah kenangan. Semua kebahagiaan dan kesedihan telah mereka rasakan, rasa manis serta pahitnya kehidupan telah dikecapi oleh mereka. Seiring waktu yang berjalan mereka mampu melewatinya.

"Naruto mengorbankan kebersamaan kita memang sepenuhnya benar." Ucap Hinata yang memecahkan keheningan.

"….."

"Tapi aku tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu."

"Hinata."

"Soalnya aku sudah mempersiapkan sejak dari dulu."

"….."

"Menjadi seorang isteri dari seseorang yang terkenal dan professional adalah suatu kebanggaan."

"….."

"Aku selalu bahagia ketika melihatmu memenangkan pertandingan walaupun hanya dari tv."

"….."

"Tapi ketika melihatmu cedera dan divonis tidak bisa bermain lagi…. membuatku terluka."

"….."

"Melihatmu frustasi ternyata lebih buruk dari pengorbanan waktu kita."

"H-Hinata."

"Aku akan sangat sedih saat kau sedih Naruto."

"Tapi aku lebih sedih lagi kalau melihatmu seperti itu. Maaf….. telah membuatmu terluka."

"Itu tak apa-apa Naruto. Itu hanya masa lalu."

"Ya."

"Jadi jangan bilang sesuatu yang menyedihkan, Naruto tak seperti itu!"

"Hinata."

"Bukankah Naruto yang ku kenal adalah orang yang pantang menyerah."

"…..."

"Naruto juga orang yang tak pernah larut dalam kesedihankan."

"Itu benar."

"Semangat Naruto membuatku ikut bersemangat dan senyum Naruto membuat diriku menjadi hangat."

"Hinata."

"Jadi jangan berpikir kau tak berguna lagi! karena semua yang kau lakukan itu sudah lebih membuatku terus berbahagia. Dan bahkan anak-anak kita terlihat sangat bangga padamu, kau tahu itu?!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Naruto menampilkan cengirannya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam kepelukannya. Menaruh dagunya di atas pundak isterinya sambil menyesapi aroma manis yang terkuar dari tubuhnya tersebut. Dia terkekeh ketika menyadari tubuh isterinya menegang. Sang Uzumaki sangat senang mengerjai isterinya seperti ini, meskipun kini mereka sudah tua tapi sifat pemalu pada isterinya tak pernah berubah. Pria tua itu sangat menyukainya.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

"N-Naruto, sama-sama, aku juga." Gumam Hinata dengan muka yang memerah seperti mawar.

Meskipun tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka, sepasang suami-isteri itu sudah saling mengetahuinya. Disetiap cinta, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, pengorbanan, luka, dan perjuangan mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Dalam hati mereka saling bersyukur atas kenikmatan yang telah tuhan berikan untuk mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau saat ini mereka sangat bahagia.

Naruto tersenyum saat isterinya membalas pelukannya. Apa jadinya dia sekarang kalau tidak ada Hinata di sisinya? Isterinya penyemangatnya dikala hatinya sedang gundah, Isterinya sosok yang mampu membuat dirinya menjadi kuat, isterinya tempat dimana dia bisa memberikan semua cintanya, dan dia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini karena isterinya juga. Karena Hinata adalah kehidupannya. Dia benar-benar sangat mencintai isterinya tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menarik Hinata lagi dalam ciumannya. Hinata panik ketika bibir mereka bertemu sama lain, dia pun sedikit mendorong suaminya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Um… kita kan b-bukan a-anak muda lagi Naruto!" interupsi Hinata dengan kepala menunduk.

Naruto terkekeh geli, isterinya benar-benar mengemaskan. Memangnya berciuman hanya untuk anak muda saja.

"Menciummu adalah hobiku, apalagi kalau hal 'itu', favoriteku!" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"!" Muka Hinata memerah penuh.

"Aku masih kuat kok Hinata."

"T-Tunggu kau mau apa?!" Tanya Hinata dengan panik. Kini suaminya telah membopongnya.

"Ya, apalagi kalau tidak melakukan hal 'itu'!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran.

"E-Eh?!"

"Ayolah Hinata aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

"T-tunggu, Naruto."

Naruto dengan santai membopong isterinya, bahkan dia mengacuhkan begitu saja protesan isterinya. Lagian siapa suruh isterinya selalu tampak mengiurkan di mata sapphirenya?! Memangnya salah kalau melakukan hal 'itu' dengan isterinya?! Umur serta stamina mungkin jadi penghalangannya. Tapi peduli amat! Lagian tidak dosa, kan?!

Naruto tersenyum kemenangan saat dirasa Hinata berhenti meronta dan beralih memilih mengalungi lehernya. Dia tahu kalau isterinya tak akan pernah menang darinya, apalagi kalau urusan yang beginian isterinya selalu tampak pasrah menghadapinya. Dia menendang pintunya dengan keras tanpa peduli peduli pelayannya akan kaget mendengarnya. Tapi memangnya bisa terdengar mansion ini kan sangat besar! Dia memasuki kamarnya dengan penuh gairah lalu menaruh isterinya di kasur berukuran besar. Setelah itu dia pergi untuk menguncikan pintunya dan berbalik menemukan wajah isterinya yang memerah yang menurutnya sangat imut itu.

Naruto tersenyum "Ayo kita mulai."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**~::::FIN::::~**_

_**~Silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian~**_


End file.
